Mientes tan bien
by Alyson1.0
Summary: AU basado en el episodio 7x1. godCastiel viaja al pasado y busca a Dean. Después de todo un buen consorte debe ser entrenado desde la infancia si se quiere los mejores resultados en el presente. ¿Verdad?


**Título****: Mientes tan bien * **

**Pairing****: Dean/Castiel**

**Personajes****: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby, godCastiel, Crowley,**** John Winchester, mención de Mary Winchester, littleDean, littleSam, mención de Azazel.**

**Advertencias****: ****No soy dueña de Supernatural y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. (Si me pertenecieran, otra sería la historia!) Todos los errores son míos. U.U (Sin beta) **

**Resumen****: AU basado en el episodio 7x1. godCastiel viaja al pasado y busca a Dean. Después de todo un buen consorte debe ser entrenado desde la infancia si se quiere los mejores resultados en el presente. ¿Verdad?**

***Canción del grupo 'Sin Bandera'. **

(…)

Le tienen miedo. No hay amor, no hay respeto, solo miedo. Los cazadores no lo reconocen como su aliado ni lo escuchan más. Eso lo enfurece. Por una única vez el ansió comprensión y un voto de confianza a su favor y ellos le dieron la espalda. Y duele. Dean dudó de él, conspiró contra él. Ahora insiste en que debe devolver las almas al purgatorio. Castiel no lo entiende, esto lo hizo por él. Por ellos.

_**NO CASTIEL!**_

_**No lo dejes! **_

_**No lo dejes!**_

_**Has hecho lo mejor y lo sabes. El humano solo quiere que fracases, que te humilles, que agaches la cabeza ante tus hermanos. **_

_**Siempre lo ha querido así. Es egoísta y narcisista. Te utiliza. No quiere que seas mejor que él. Le aterra tu victoria...**_

BASTA!

Hay demasiadas voces gritando en su interior, incitando, reclamando su atención.

¿Por qué no lo dejan tranquilo?

Castiel cree además que Dean le está diciendo algo y sin embargo no puede escucharlo bien.

_**El humano se burla de ti Cas, siempre lo ha hecho, para él eres solo su mascota, una que hará todo por su amo porque está deseosa de sus mimos y atenciones…. **_

BASTA!

ÉL GANÓ! Le ganó a Rafael, evitó un nuevo apocalipsis y salvó a todos una vez más.

Sam intenta hablar con él también, pero Castiel no lo deja. Reconoce que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no hay nada que pueda decirle que le haga cambiar de opinión o que le interese. Además, el menor a duras penas se mantiene en pie. Eso no le sorprende, considerando el infierno que literalmente se ha desatado en su cabeza.

Cuando Sam responde estar bien, tratando de permanecer firme para su hermano, el ex–ángel no entiende por qué, pero el simple gesto lo saca de sus casillas. Desea, quiere… a Dean solo para él.

Desde esa vez en que lo rescatara de la perdición, nunca más logró mantenerse alejado del cazador. No realmente. No, incluso cuando paso ese tiempo como 'sheriff del cielo' según Dean o durante la guerra civil. Constantemente encontraba un tiempo para regresar a él. Ahora entiende por qué. Por eso, no soporta ver tanto miedo, desprecio y resentimiento en sus ojos. Lo quiere de su lado y a su lado, pero Dean puede llegar a ser tan terco y cerrado a veces. Ya lo ha juzgado y no va a dar su brazo a torcer.

Pues no, el cazador está equivocado y él está más que dispuesto a que aprenda una lección de humildad y entrega. Ya ha sido demasiado benevolente con él. Eso hará las cosas mejor para todos. Él estuvo en lo correcto desde el principio y no abandonará. Él es su nuevo dios y será uno mejor que su padre. Los Winchester y Bobby deben entenderlo, deben y lo harán, se asegurará de ello. Por eso les concede un último favor, los dejará vivir en su reino siempre y cuando sigan sus reglas y no se le opongan. Así se los dice.

No necesita perder más tiempo aquí, ya ha tomado su decisión. Aparece justo frente a Sam, coloca dos de sus largos dedos sobre su sien y reconstruye la pared que le quebró. El menor de los Winchester no logra articular palabra, demasiado ofuscado como está por su acción.

Al segundo siguiente, el nuevo dios, está en el centro de la habitación.

-Cas – Lo llama Dean, apenas un murmullo, y el ex–ángel reconoce el toque de esperanza oculto en su voz.

-Por su bien espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos – dice Castiel impasible mientras posa su mirada directamente sobre Dean por unos segundos y desaparece.

X

Ser el nuevo dios no era una tarea fácil, Castiel lo descubre en las primeras 48 horas que lleva ocupando el puesto.

Al llegar al cielo, no ve nada más que caos y corrupción a su paso. Sus bien amados hijos, han optado por la desobediencia y el libertinaje. Eso lo entristece y perturba tanto que requiere de todo su autocontrol y misericordia el no liquidarlos y simplemente crear una raza propia de ángeles, nueva y mejor.

Por el contrario, sabe que han sido manipulados por los seguidores de Rafael, así que conduce toda su ira hacia ellos. El número de bajas es fuerte, pero su muerte como ejemplo servirá a todos los demás como el recordatorio de lealtad y obediencia que Castiel necesita en sus filas.

Las primeras horas son difíciles, algunos ángeles recuerdan su intento por enseñarles lo que era el 'libre albedrío' y han intentado ponerlo en práctica con resultados, por decir lo menos, desastrosos. Así que cambia su estrategia, da un nuevo discurso y reenfoca sus esfuerzos de adiestramiento.

Algún tiempo después, Castiel ha dictado nuevas leyes, reorganizado la jerarquía y adquirido pleno control del cielo. A fin de cuentas no debió preocuparse, los ángeles continúan y seguirán siendo soldados, fueron creados para ello, para seguir las órdenes del Padre.

Disfruta de la aceptación que le demuestran sus hijos, especialmente los más jóvenes, cuando los distribuye en toda clase de misiones y encarga tareas a diestra y siniestra. El cielo gusta mantenerse ocupado se da cuenta. Es lo que necesitan desde hace mucho y él se los dará.

Permanece con los suyos unos días más, supervisando su nuevo desenvolvimiento y asegurándose de que la calma retorne.

X

Luego, pacta con Crowley. Mantener a Miguel y a Lucifer en la jaula es de vital importancia. No está muy gustoso teniendo al demonio trabajando para él, pero lo necesita. Le asigna una escolta permanente para que siga y reporte cada uno de sus pasos. Lo conoce, siempre está conspirando.

X

-Dean

Habían pasado casi seis días sin noticias del nuevo dios y Dean apenas y había conseguido dormir y comer algo. Si Sammy y Bobby lo habían notado, demonios por supuesto que lo habían notado!, habían sido más que comprensivos en no presionarlo demasiado y él estaba agradecido por ello. Por no mencionar que reparar a su nena era la única cosa 'útil' que hacía en esos días. Casi seis putos días en ello cuando todos sabían que con un par o menos la tendría como nueva. ¡¿Qué estaba mal con él?

-Dean

Y encima el ángel demente suelto. No estaba seguro qué pensar, o no se mostraba de inmediato ante los humanos porque era parte de una estrategia que anunciaba algo peor, o no se mostraba de inmediato ante los humanos porque el peso de todas las almas ya le había frito el cerebro.

-Dean!

Y no sabe que es peor, estar muy cabreado con el cerebro de pájaro por montarse el numerito de 'soytunuevodios' o porque no hubiera respondido sus llamados. Sí, algo estaba muy mal con él porque había intentado comunicarse con el ex-ángel varias veces. Era solo que… Castiel había salvado a Sam, aun habiéndoles dicho que no lo haría. Eso debía significar algo. Tal vez…

-DEAN! ¿Si quiera estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?

-Whoa whoa whoa baja un tono Samantha, claro que te estoy escuchando.

-¿Entonces, qué fue lo que dije?

-Mi nombre, repetidas veces. Sé que suena impresionante pero no me lo gastes.

-Bobby cree haber encontrado algo, sobre lo que Castiel está haciendo aquí– dijo Sam, ignorando el comentario ácido, armándose de paciencia con el cabezota de su hermano que ahora era solo gruñidos.

X

Esa misma noche, en la tierra, Castiel se encuentra cómodamente instalado en su nuevo centro de operaciones. Vale decir su nueva mansión. Está parado justo en frente de su espejo de cuerpo entero de su alcoba y sonríe complacido ante la imagen que se refleja. Su recipiente y sus ropas nunca estuvieron en mejores condiciones. Su querida gabardina completamente nueva y más lisa que nunca. Todo está coordinado al mínimo detalle y si su proceder resulta bien esta noche estará matando dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿O debería decir dos Dean de un tiro?

Porque aquí hay un detalle muy importante sobre el cazador, puedes jugar con su mente tanto como quieras, muchos lo han hecho intentando doblegar su voluntad, y sin embargo Dean siempre descubrirá la verdad, entre recuerdos falsos y realidades alternativas. O puedes torturarlo de todas las formas imaginables y tal vez consigas romperlo, y sin embargo no tendrás jamás a tu lado al verdadero Dean Winchester, sino a una mala copia o a un muñeco sin vida ni voluntad.

Él no lo quería a su lado por la fuerza, sino por su propio deseo.

No.

No atacaría su mente, atacaría su corazón.

La última vez que viajó en el tiempo recuerda que fue una experiencia agotadora, ahora sin embargo puede decir que lo encuentra… placentero por decirlo de alguna forma.

Puede sentir a todas esas almas y su energía ilimitada susurrándole, demandando acciones, muestras de poderío y dominio. Siempre incitando, queriendo empujarlo hasta sus límites. Pero él es más inteligente que ellas, tiene que serlo. Está intentando no prestarles demasiada atención y ha descubierto que realizando algún acto que demande la suficiente cantidad de energía puede mantenerlas a raya por un rato.

Y así lo hace, cierra los ojos, extiende completamente sus alas y vuela, sobrepasa la velocidad de la luz sin ningún problema. Atraviesa los confines espacio-tiempo retrocediendo en el pasado para, en el último momento, desacelerar a cero y detenerse limpiamente sobre la acera de enfrente del hogar de los Winchester.

Así, se mantiene invisible en la tranquilidad de la noche tanto para ángeles como demonios, humanos y demás criaturas.

Aguardando...

Hasta que recibe su señal para entrar, Mary Winchester ha muerto y Sam ya lleva la sangre de Azazel en su sistema.

Se materializa en el medio del primer piso en lo que parece ser la sala principal de la casa y observa con atención su alrededor, más rápido de lo que imaginó un grupo de llamas se han propagado desde el segundo piso hasta aquí. Castiel entiende, éste no es un incendio común, el demonio lo ha planeado bien y ha maldecido el lugar. Las llamas se esparcirán y devorarán lo que encuentren a su paso. Está de acuerdo, nada debe quedar en pie.

Tan indiferente al fuego como a sus efectos atraviesa los demás espacios de la primera planta hasta dar con unas escaleras que conducen al segundo piso. Y allí los ve.

John Winchester está hablando con Dean al mismo tiempo que coloca a Sam en sus brazos.

-¿Papi?

-Dean, bebé tranquilo, solo sal de la casa, aléjate de la entrada y pide ayuda! Cuida a Sam. No dejes que nada malo le pase a tu hermano, ¿entendido? Rápido. No hay tiempo! – termina veloz John, dándole un dulce beso a su hijo en la frente cuando éste asiente ligeramente.

Con sus escasos cuatro años de edad, Dean a duras penas consigue soportar el peso de su hermano a pesar de que éste es aún muy pequeño y delgado. Sin embargo, en todo momento se mantiene susurrando palabras dulces a Sam, acunándolo contra sí y tratando de evitar que se intoxique demasiado con todo el humo que ahora parece llegar de todas partes.

Castiel piensa que es toda una hazaña que Dean logre bajar los 16 escalones y llegue al primer piso en menos de dos minutos. No puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de él. Tanto su determinación y terquedad están profundamente arraigadas en él desde tan pequeño.

Lo mira de cerca, el niño se ve exhausto, con la respiración agitada y temblando, rojo de mejillas y bañado en sudor por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos verdes jade lucen aterrorizados mientras observa a su alrededor. Apenas logra reconocer ese lugar como su casa. El fuego está por todas partes destruyendo todas sus cosas. Intenta con desesperación encontrar un camino que no esté bloqueado por las llamas. Pero todos lo están.

-Okay Sammy, shhh… está bien, está bien – repite el pequeño Dean aunque la voz le falla un poco al tratar de reprimir un sollozo.

Y a pesar del pánico y del dolor reflejado en su infantil rostro, Castiel cree que jamás ha visto nada ni a nadie más hermoso que Dean Winchester.

Súbitamente es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el eco de fuertes estruendos, como ruidos de pelea o de cosas cayendo y los gritos de John Winchester se mezclan y resuenan claramente por toda la casa.

Dean, sin embargo, parece completamente ajeno a estos hechos lidiando como está con sus propios problemas.

-Sammy, tranquilo, casi salimos – susurra nuevamente Dean a la vez que da varios pasos vacilantes por un corredor con mejor pinta que lleva a la entrada principal. –Ya casi Sammy, ya casi… - murmura una y otra vez el niño, al parecer siendo lo único que puede decir como su cerebro se confunde y todo ese humo le hace toser repetidas veces.

De pronto, para Castiel toda la escena se congela ante sus ojos. Siente cuando una explosión, proveniente de la cocina, inicia. Nota que esta vez el menor si se ha percatado de ruido. Dean no ha conseguido escapar a tiempo y se ha acurrucado contra la pared imitando a un ovillo y usando su cuerpo para proteger el de Sam.

Sin esfuerzo, el nuevo dios detiene la explosión casi por completo. No más ni menos porque así lo desea. Se inclina ante los dos pequeños y los envuelve en un estrecho y cálido abrazo. Utiliza su gracia y los tele transporta al exterior.

Ve que un sin número de personas se han acercado y también hay algunas vistiendo uniforme rojo que intentan ingresar a la propiedad a la vez que combaten el incendio. Ellos han aparecido en la acera de enfrente sin ser notados, justo en el límite que separa las casas de un bosque que se extiende detrás. Así que están medio ocultos detrás de un gran árbol.

-Tranquilo Dean, todo terminó. Hemos salido de la casa y ambos están a salvo – le dice Castiel con la voz más suave que posee.

Dean se tensa al escuchar esa voz grave hablándole tan cerca del oído. No abre los ojos. No puede. Desorientado como está, sus reacciones son algo lentas y demora en comprender que está siendo abrazado por un tipo grande al que no conoce de nada pero que lo llama por su nombre. No lo entiende… Para cuando registra que el extraño está frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda, comienza a temblar con fuerza.

-No, por favor, no tengas miedo. He venido a ayudarte.

-No, no… por favor… Sammy… no… - es la única respuesta, un susurro apenas audible, que Castiel recibe del pequeño.

Al ex–ángel le cuesta entender su razonamiento, pero lo intuye. Aun así usa su gracia para leerle la mente. Comprende. Se separa un poco del niño aunque mantiene un firme agarre por su cintura con el brazo izquierdo de modo que pueda seguir soportando el peso del bebé también.

Coloca dos dedos sobre la frente de Sam y deja que su gracia fluya en el cuerpo del pequeño. Éste reacciona soltando un gimoteo de sorpresa y abriendo sus ojos avellana unos segundos para inmediatamente relajarse y quedarse dormido con una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Alertado por la voz de su hermano, Dean, finalmente consigue abrir los ojos e inmediatamente los posa sobre él. Cree que casi podría saltar de alegría al comprobar el perfecto estado en que Sammy se encuentra. Pero entonces recuerda… la voz.

Levanta la vista y lo observa. No reconoce al hombre que tiene arrodillado frente a él porque no es ninguno de sus vecinos o conocidos, y sin embargo se siente… extraño en su presencia.

Sus ojos, demasiado brillantes y azules captan de inmediato su atención. Tan azules como el cielo mismo y tan profundos como el mar, que el niño queda sin aliento y no puede apartar la vista.

El extraño lo nota y le sonríe levemente.

-¿Mejor?

Dean parece reaccionar ante eso, -¡¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nomb…- comienza a interrogar el menor, intentando dar un paso atrás cuando se da cuenta que el sujeto frente a él posee… -E-E-ERES UN ÁNGEL! TIENES ALAS! – le dice el menor completamente fascinado mientras se pierde en el enorme y magnífico par de mullidas alas blancas de Castiel.

Él solo asiente incapaz de hablar por unos segundos. Se siente feliz. Se siente dichoso! Dean vuelve a ver su verdadero ser otra vez, o al menos una parte, tal como siempre debió ser, tal como fue esa vez en el infierno. ¿Podrá escuchar también su verdadera voz? Deberá comprobarlo más tarde se dice.

Y lo mejor de todo era que ya no parecía tenerle miedo ni desconfiar de él.

-Dices bien, soy un ángel del Señor, mi nombre es Castiel. La voluntad del Padre me trajo a ti Dean Winchester, me envió para salvarte. ¿Estás bien?

Dean asiente suavemente

-Salvaste a Sammy… gracias – susurra Dean acunando al bebé contra su pecho. -Él es mi hermano menor– le explicó enseñándole a un dormido Sam. – Es muy pequeño aún por eso mi deber es protegerlo.

-Tú también eres pequeño – observó Castiel.

-No, no lo soy! Tengo cuatro años y medio, estoy en pre-escolar y soy el más alto de mi clase! – afirma el niño inflándose de orgullo.

-Mis disculpas, Dean. No estoy muy familiarizado con los humanos. Mis hermanos y yo observamos tu mundo a diario pero nunca antes se nos permitió hablar con ustedes. Tú has sido mi primer humano en…

-¿Eres tú mi ángel, Cas? – Dean lo interrumpe.

Entonces su gracia actuó sin pensarlo, movida por una sensación de gozo, haciendo que un resplandor dorado manara de sus alas, reflejando una mixtura de tonos oro que iluminaron cada una de sus plumas. Castiel las agita elegantemente un par de veces, en diferentes ángulos y direcciones creando una atmósfera casi mágica, dejando que el sonido del batido de las mismas deleite al pequeño. Es todo un espectáculo.

-Wow! – Balbucea Dean, sin aliento. –Mami siempre me dijo que los ángeles cuidarían de mí porq… – Dean se detiene abruptamente frunciendo el ceño, parece recordar algo… –CAS! MAMI Y PAPI ESTAN EN CASA! – su voz se tiñe de pánico y no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Castiel que ya está preparado para esto actúa con confianza. –Dean, yo no… tú no me dijiste que ellos estaban… Oh por el Padre! Haré lo que pueda. Espera por mí aquí– le dice luciendo gravemente mortificado y ayudándole a sentarse con Sam en brazos y apoyarse contra un árbol. Con rapidez, extiende sus alas, y desaparece.

Unos minutos después, un inconsciente John Winchester salía de la casa en brazos de un desconocido en gabardina.

X

En la madrugada en casa de Bobby, Dean sueña con la noche del incendio. Aunque, en realidad esta vez es diferente. Ya no son flashes aleatorios los que se filtran en su cabeza, por primera vez su memoria llena los espacios vacíos que su cerebro bloqueó por el trauma sufrido de pequeño.

La sensación de sobrecogimiento, añoranza y éxtasis en su pecho es demasiado fuerte, tan real que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremece. De alguna forma sabe y siente que él estuvo allí.

Por él.

El dolor agudo que cala en su pecho no deja lugar a dudas, sus ojos se abren de golpe.

-Cas...

Fin.

**A/N: Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esa historia. Los review y las críticas constructivas son muy bien bienvenidas. Aunque la he terminado con un final abierto, eso no quita que ****en un futuro tal vez pueda continuarla, ****si alguien tiene ideas para ello por favor no duden en avisarme. Si alguien quisiera continuarla estaría encantada también. =)**


End file.
